degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-24784529-20151130181305
I have a time to spare before my next class and I wanted to spread some love and appreciation for some Wikians ~ Sarah, I honesty don't know what I would do without you. It's been such a pleasure getting to know you and being able to call you one of my closest and dearest friends. I can always count on you to be there when I'm feeling down, when I need to bitch about something, or when I need to share a laugh. You are such a lovely individual and this entire community is so fortunate to have you. ♥ Rob, I am very happy that we met on this Wiki and that I can consider you such a good friend. You are always there for other users when they need advice or just someone to talk to. We are all very lucky to know someone so intelligent and caring, and someone that we can count on to tell it straight and not bullshit around the truth. ♥ Dani, you were one of the first people that I met on this Wiki and I want to thank you for making me feel so welcome. I feel like I can go to you to talk about absolutely anything, and I know that you won't pass any judgement. You are wise beyond your years and so incredibly kind and compassionate. Love you, girl. ♥ Jo, you are one of the most amazing people that I have had the pleasure of meeting and calling a friend. I love being able to catch up with you whenever we go a while without speaking and I always look forward to our Skype calls. I'm so glad that we have so much in common that we've been able to bond over and I know that I can also always count on you to be there as a friend. ♥ Lauren, you are the Queen Bee of this Wiki and I really don't know what we would do without you. You keep this place running smoothly and we are so lucky to have such an amazing admin that is that rules this Wiki with the perfect combination of being sassy and funny. ♥ Tori, you are absolutely the sweetest person that I've ever met in my life and I love you so much, my dear. I'm so glad that you left me a message on my Talk Page two years ago and that we started talking. I love that we have so much in common that we can fangirl about and I love when I get the chance to catch up with you. ♥ Cam, you have no idea how lucky I am to have such an amazing friend like you in my life. I absolutely love when we get to do our Skype calls and catch up and it was AMAZING to finally be able to meet you in person when I traveled to Toronto. You are such a sweetheart and I love you, bae. ♥ CC, girl we can talk about virtually anything (whether it be Marvel, Game of Thrones, country music) and I love that we can go weeks without talking, and just pick up where we left off. Thank you so much for being such an amazing friend and for being there for me whenever I just need someone to talk to. You are a true queen and I love you, bae. ♥ Ari, I honestly never imagined that we would ever become very close friends, but I'm very glad that we started talking and that I can call you one of my good friends from this Wiki. You are one of the strongest individuals that I know and your inner strength and determination never fails to inspire me. I love being able to talk to you on chat and you never fail to make me laugh. ♥ Elle, girl you are flawless like Queen Bey. You are so witty and hilarious, and not to mention so incredibly kind and compassionate. I'm very fortunate to have you as a friend and this Wiki is so very lucky to have you as a member. I love you, the Miles to my Maya. ♥